La Marca en mi Frente
by KTTR
Summary: Ike se va cierto día de Tellius. Soren se da cuenta que, sin él, no tiene sueños ni objetivos, solo es un bote a la deriva. Sin embargo, luego de unas palabras de Titania, el joven mago decide viajar por su cuenta para encontrar su propósito en la vida. Muchas aventuras lo esperan en todo Tellius.
1. Fin

**1._ Fin**

Fue bastante repentino, incluso para el mismo Ike. Cierto día los reunió a todos para confesarles que se marcharía de Tellius. Por supuesto a aquellas palabras les siguieron una gama completa de reacciones, pero por mucho que algunos protestaron, Ike no cedió. No se podía decir que no fuera obstinado.

-¿Podrías al menos decirnos por qué?- alegó Soren, cuando logró que los demás se callaran.

-Eso estaba esperando- continuó el comandante- como bien todos saben, en Tellius reina la paz. Claro que hay una que otra banda de ladrones y bárbaros por aquí y por allá, pero comparado con antes no son nada. Elincia, Micaiah y Sanaki están llevando los reinos beorc a una era de paz que no se había visto antes, lo mismo con los reyes laguz.

Soren y Titania asintieron. Eran ellos quienes habían estado platicando esto largo y tendido con Ike, o más bien, eran quienes le informaban sobre el estado de las naciones.

Los demás hicieron un silencio al comprender a dónde se dirigía. Si todos estaban en paz, solo había un destino para una pandilla de mercenarios como ellos.

Ike suspiró.

-Últimamente nos ha costado mucho mantenernos a flote. Creo que mi padre fundó los mercenarios de Greil para ayudar a la gente, además de ganarse la vida. Pero el mundo cambia, y nosotros nos estamos quedando atrás. Los mercenarios de Greil se están quedando obsoletos, y por eso, solo me queda…

-¡No!- rugió Titania.

Todos levantaron la mirada hacia ella. Su cara, siempre tan serena, parecía la de un conejo malherido al que están por darle el golpe definitivo.

-Titania, sé que es difícil, pero hay que…

-¡No, no te lo permitiré!- volvió a alegar, esta vez con más fuerza.

No dijo más, pero Ike pudo imaginarse sus razones para oponerse de esa manera bastante bien; la compañía que había fundado Greil, la familia a la que había servido y cuidado tanto tiempo, desmantelada por el capricho de un chiquillo que solo llevaba en el mando cuatro años.

Miró a Soren, un poco esperando su respuesta. Él siempre contestaba a las cálidas palabras de Titania con su fría visión de la realidad. Si había alguien que podía hacerla entrar en razón, era él. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa del comandante, su estratega parecía más interesado en la inusual expresión de su compañera que en sus palabras irracionales.

Ike tragó saliva. Estaba solo.

-¿Y qué podría hacer?- preguntó al fin- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- la miró a los ojos, rezando por no tener aquella expresión agresiva en su cara de la que tanto le habían hablado los demás- Esto es más grande que tú o yo. Me gustaría liderar la compañía hasta el día en que ya no pueda levantar una espada… pero no puedo.

Entonces Titania se levantó. Parecía que quería darle un golpe a Ike para hacerlo entender, cuando en realidad intentaba dar con una solución que juntara todo; algo que hiciera quedarse a Ike, algo que evitara que la compañía colapsara, algo para que vivieran todos juntos y felices… pero no había nada tan fuerte como eso. Ike tenía razón: el problema era más grande que cualquiera de ellos.

Y sin embargo, no iba a dejar que el nombre de los mercenarios de Greil se perdiera en el tiempo como algo pasajero, como un juego de niños. No, no podía. Titania se aferró a eso como pudo, y solo su desesperación le hizo soltar las palabras que pronunció en ese momento.

-Entonces…- masculló, con un puchero- dame la compañía.

Los demás abrieron los ojos como platos. Ike no fue la excepción.

-Titania, entiende; la compañía no sobrevivirá.

-¡Entonces colapsará conmigo!- rugió- ¡Vete si quieres, está bien! Pero no me quites esto…- se volvió a sentar, y en eso su voz regresó a un tono moderado- no me lo quites, es todo lo que tengo…

Después de eso se produjo un tenso silencio entre los mercenarios. Nadie había visto a Titania tan destrozada, ni siquiera pensaron que fuera posible, a excepción del comandante.

Ike recordó cierta vez, luego de que su padre muriera. Entre los bosques la había encontrado llorando, alejada de todos para que no la vieran.

Solo después de casi dos minutos de silencio, el comandante se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

Titania bajó su cabeza. Estaba agradecida, pero emocionalmente agotada. No podía fingir una sonrisa en ese momento, así que decidió no mirarlo.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Soren tampoco se había tomado el asunto de Ike muy bien. Era su único amigo, el único en el mundo. Si Ike no estaba ahí ¿Quién se preocuparía de él?

Mientras meditaba sobre lo ocurrido en su habitación, se dio cuenta que dependía completamente de él. Desde el momento en que su amigo se fuera, Soren ya no tendría propósito en la vida.

Se sentó en su cama, aterrado por la idea. Hasta el momento, servir a Greil y a Ike había sido todo para él. Su meta era mantener a la compañía a flote. Él no tenía propósito alguno, siempre había estado contento obedeciendo órdenes y cuidando a sus jefes.

¿Entonces tendría que evitar que Ike se fuera?

No era propio de él ir en contra de un deseo tan egoísta de Ike. Casi siempre que le reprochaba, era para alcanzar de mejor manera su objetivo, no impedírselo. No, tenía que haber otra forma.

¿Y si iba con él?

Lo pensó detenidamente, y por más que quiso evitarlo, su aguda mente pronto dio con un severo problema; Ike podría descubrir que él era un estigmatizado. Por supuesto, quizás no fuera conocimiento común en Tellius, pero no podía estar seguro de tierras de las que nunca había oído. Quizás los lugareños lo reconocían de inmediato, y lo linchaban junto con Ike por acompañarlo.

Temía la ausencia de Ike, pero más que eso temía su desprecio. Meditó largo y tendido sobre hacia qué decisión tendría que inclinarse, pero no pudo dar con ninguno esa noche, ni la noche siguiente.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

El tiempo pasó, Ike no necesitó prepararse mucho, por lo que en menos de una semana ya estaba listo. Mist y Titania lloraron mucho, y aunque quisieron ocultarlo, Boyd y Rolf también. Shinon y Gatrie bromearon un poco, con todo el asunto, asegurándole que si quería volver, los encontraría a ellos dos como reyes del continente entero. Mia se mostró bastante molesta, y alegó que el comandante estaba huyendo del duelo en que ella le ganaría. A todos les pareció que bromeaba, pero ella nunca sonrió con eso. Oscar lo abrazó y le dijo que siempre lo recordaría como el mejor comandante. Rhys le dio varias pociones y le agradeció por todo.

Finalmente, y para sorpresa de todos, Soren se le dirigió una sonrisa cordial.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ike, al acercársele.

-Estoy contento de que quieras expandir tus horizontes- se defendió, sin abandonar su sonrisa- viajar te ha hecho crecer mucho en los últimos años, y sin duda te hará un mejor hombre en los próximos.

Ike lo miró raro, sin entender qué razón impulsaba a Soren a sonreír. Si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, habría pensado que era un joven feliz y sin preocupaciones, pero precisamente porque era Soren, esa expresión no encajaba.

El mago, adivinando los pensamientos de su comandante, posó una mano sobre su hombro, un gesto inusitado de su parte. Soren aborrecía el contacto físico, Ike lo sabía bien, por lo que no dejó de extrañarse.

-Has sido un comandante sin par. Gracias por dejarme ser tu estratega, Ike. Gracias a ti he aprendido mucho.

El aludido no pudo más que resignarse. Soren era inteligente, estaría bien sin él. Finalmente le revolvió el pelo negro con una mano pesada.

-No, gracias a ti. Has sido un buen amigo.

Luego comenzó a marchar. Al principio caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar las caras de sus antiguos compañeros, pero luego de unos diez metros, tuvo que girar su torso hacia adelante para no tropezar, y luego de unos cuantos pasos más, dejó de echar vistazos hacia atrás. Ike se perdió en el horizonte, mientras el sol comenzaba a iluminar la tierra, en el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Titania, secándose las lágrimas, le dirigió un vistazo de preocupación a Soren. Este la notó, por lo que buscó algo para excusarse.

-Tengo que ir al pueblo, faltan papas y cebollas. También tengo que enviar unas cuantas cartas, así que no me esperen para el almuerzo.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el pueblo. Mist se dio cuenta que había olvidado de buscar dinero en las arcas del fuerte, y estuvo por mencionarlo, pero Titania la detuvo con una mano en el hombro. Mist la miró, y ella negó con la cabeza. No necesitaban papas ni cebolla, ni enviar cartas a nadie.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Después de eso, les fue difícil a los mercenarios verse las caras. Intentaban no mencionar a Ike en sus conversaciones, pero todos lo tenían demasiado presente, así que evitaban hablar del todo.

Soren no volvió, y aunque lo buscaron por todos lados, no apareció. Tampoco nadie lo había visto, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra en el momento en que lo perdieron de vista.

Shinon y Gatrie no tardaron en marcharse, como se esperaba. No tenían nada contra Titania, pero tal y como había dicho Ike, ya no podían ganarse la vida así.

Luego Mia, aburrida, decidió partir una mañana al alba sin decirle a nadie. Solo dejó una nota en la cocina, quizás porque no podía despedirse en persona, quizás porque estaba muy impaciente por encontrar aventuras y peleas.

Rhys decidió partir después, pues había estado hablando desde antes de Ike sobre su partida. Tenía intenciones de integrarse en un templo, y quizás, si se lo podía permitir, abrir una capilla él mismo.

Cierto día apareció un soldado de Crimea, ofreciéndole empleo a Titania y Oscar, aunque solo este último aceptó la oferta. Rolf y Boyd lo siguieron, pues no querían separarse, y junto a Boyd, se fue Mist. Ella le cedió el fuerte a Titania, y le deseó la mejor de las suertes.

Y en el transcurso de unos cuantos meses, Titania se había quedado sola.


	2. Titania

**2._ Titania**

Titania se despertó. Se levantó, le dio de comer a su yegua y luego fue a tomar desayuno. No dijo palabra en toda la mañana, pues no había nadie con quien hablar. El fuerte estaba vacío, como había estado por el último mes.

Luego fue a cabalgar por el campo, a hacerse visible por si alguien necesitaba de una mercenaria solitaria, pero todos estaban en paz. Los granjeros la saludaron, las señoras que lavaban la ropa en el río le dieron una torta al verla, alegando que estaba muy flaca. Los niños en el pueblo pasaron corriendo junto a ella, felices y sin preocupaciones. Incluso divisó unas cuantas familias laguz, siendo escoltadas cada una por un soldado de Crimea. Claro, las relaciones entre Crimea y Gallia comenzaban a florecer, y aquellas familias que se atrevían a cruzar el borde eran tratadas como héroes de guerra por la reina Elincia. Todo iba bien…

Al final compró otra botella de vino, y luego de regresar se sentó en la mesa del comedor, en una esquina de la gran mesa que antes los había reunido a todos, y comenzó a tomar. Lentamente, un trago a la vez, mientras lloraba por momentos que no podía recobrar.

Así lo hizo por varias noches, una tras otra, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había vuelto alcohólica. En cierto momento se preocupó por lo que los niños pudieran pensar de ella, pero luego recordó que ya no había niños, ni nadie para verla así. Podía ser miserable, cuan miserable quisiese, y a nadie le importaría.

Cierta tarde comenzó a tomar mientras aún iba montada en su yegua. No importaba que la gente la mirase, solo quería emborracharse lo antes posible. Tomó tanto durante el viaje que perdió la consciencia antes de llegar, y tras sentir un golpe, se despertó en el suelo. Confundida, hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero sus brazos estaban tiritones y su vía respiratoria irritada. Le tomó un buen rato darse cuenta que se había caído de su montura justo en frente al fuerte, en un charco de barro. Su yegua había continuado el camino, pues ya estaban en casa.

Titania se puso de pie, confundida y triste. El barro la cubría de pies a cabeza, en su mano aún llevaba la botella, con un resto de vino que no se había desparramado. Quiso llevársela a la boca para terminarlo, pero entonces se detuvo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se dijo, asqueada de sí misma.

Miró a la guarida de los mercenarios, el baluarte a donde, muchos años atrás, había decidido ir a vivir para estar con su amor platónico. Quince años babeando tras un hombre casado, quince años de su juventud derrochados por un capricho de adolescente.

Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, dándose cuenta lo tonta que había sido todo ese tiempo. Sin los mercenarios, no era nada, y ahora que ya no existían, ella tampoco.

Se sentía impotente. Quería volver en el tiempo y enmendar sus errores, pero ya tenía treinta y tantos años, su juventud había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y ella no la había vivido.

Tomó la botella de vidrio con fuerza, y la estrelló en el piso con tanta fuerza que la rompió. Luego dejó escapar un grito de angustia, y finalmente se desplomó.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Soren no se había ido. Desde aquel día en que fingió ir a por papas y cebollas, se escondió en el bosque. Quería irse a un lugar remoto, donde nadie nunca más lo molestara, donde nadie pretendiera hacerse su amigo para luego dejarlo abandonado a su suerte.

Sin embargo, no había dejado de ser el estratega de los mercenarios de Greil. Podía ser egocéntrico, altivo y frío como el hielo, pero aún se sentía en deuda con aquel hombre, y hasta cierto punto, con Titania, con los mercenarios y con aquel lugar. No los iba a abandonar solo por sentirse triste.

Así que se asentó en el bosque para vigilar a la compañía, pero que ellos no pudieran verlo a él, y comenzó a vivir una vida silvestre.

Como había calculado, sus antiguos compañeros comenzaban a irse, uno a uno. Algunos aún intentaron aferrarse a la idea de vivir como mercenarios, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo, esos mismos se marchaban hacia distintos rincones de Tellius para trabajar en algo más. Tal y como había predicho el joven mago, todos ellos se fueron, excepto por una solitaria jinete.

Las semanas pasaban, y ella se rehusaba a marchar. Soren incluso se dedicó a espiarla por las noches, asomando su cabeza por las ventanas, solo para encontrarse a una triste Titania tomando vino como si fuera agua.

"Ya despertará sola", se dijo el chico al principio, mas Titania no parecía "despertar". Soren la vigiló detenidamente, irritado de su actitud. Incluso a él le parecía bien que llorara los primeros días, pero luego de un mes entero viviendo de las sobras y la caridad de los demás, supo que algo estaba mal.

Justo estaba pensando en ir y hacerla reaccionar, cuando advirtió que Titania, al llegar de una de sus tristes andanzas, se caía de su yegua sobre un charco de barro. Al principio no supo qué hacer, pero luego advirtió que ella despertaba, lloraba un poco, luego rompía la botella de vino para inmediatamente gritar y finalmente caer sobre el barro otra vez.

Sin pensarlo más, Soren se le acercó a paso veloz. Iba a arrastrarla hacia la casa, limpiarla y atenderla hasta que se recuperara de lo que fuera que tuviera, pero al plantarse junto a ella, esta lo miró hacia arriba.

- _Está despierta_ \- se dijo Soren, consternado. Eso no formaba parte del plan.

Titania lo miró con pena, no por él, sino por ella misma. No quería que nadie de los antiguos mercenarios la viera así como estaba. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse en sus rodillas y abrazar al mago por la cintura. No sabía por qué, solo lo necesitaba entre sus brazos, necesitaba a alguien conocido.

El primer impulso del joven fue quitársela de encima, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aquella no era ni un reflejo de la Titania que conocía; su pelo estaba desordenado y sucio, su cara cubierta de barro, su cuerpo maloliente, sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y su espíritu por los suelos. No, aquella no era la Titania que conocía, y verla así era en parte su culpa.

-No me dejes- le rogó ella.

Y, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Soren posó sus manos sobre la cabeza roja frente a sí, y la apretó con suavidad a modo de abrazo.

Finalmente ella lo soltó. Soren se agachó para verle la cara, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que se había vuelto a dormir. Confundido y algo enfadado con ella por estar así, la tomó de un brazo y se la llevó hacia el interior del fuerte a rastras.

Ahí la aseó como pudo, la recostó en la cama, y luego fue a buscar frutas al bosque para que comiera bien. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que estaba enferma, bastante enferma, por lo que casi sin pensarlo, decidió quedarse ahí para cuidarla. Al menos hasta que se sintiera bien.

Durante el día siguiente continuó cuidándola. Titania despertó en la tarde, mientras él leía uno de los viejos libros de la biblioteca.

-Soren…- lo llamó con una voz débil.

Este levantó la mirada hacia ella, cerró el libro de un solo movimiento de sus dedos y lo dejó en el banco que tenía al lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Titania necesitó un momento para organizar sus ideas. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, que todos los mercenarios seguían ahí. Sin embargo, el silencio del lugar y su resaca la hicieron pensar de nuevo.

-¿Volviste a visitarme?- inquirió ella, al fin.

Soren supuso que sería mejor no revelarle que había estado espiándola todo ese tiempo, por lo que mintió.

-Sí… quería ver cómo iban las cosas.

Titania sonrió.

-Así que en el fondo sí te preocupas por mí. Ay, Soren, me haces tan feliz.

El chico no se esperaba tales palabras. Sorprendido, y un poco sonrosado, desvió la mirada de su antigua compañera.

-Estabas enferma y borracha. Deberías bañarte, no te hace bien permanecer sucia. Luego comerás, de a poco.

-Je. No es necesario que te molestes- dijo ella, mientras se daba impulso para sentarse en la cama.

Sin embargo el muchacho se le adelantó, y con una mano en su hombro, la obligó a permanecer acostada.

-No, es totalmente necesario. No puedes cuidarte a ti misma, ni parece que quisieras.

Titania no estaba acostumbrada a que la mandaran, menos un chiquillo como él, pero no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo de nuevo. Aunque fuera solo uno.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Así, Soren se quedó con ella hasta que se sintió mejor. No solo eso, sino que también administró todo en el fuerte e hizo drásticos cambios, quizás porque ya no había nadie ahí para oponerse, y Titania estaba demasiado débil para intentarlo.

En los ratos en que la mujer no lo necesitaba, Soren aprovechó para tomar libros, muebles y cosas que no necesitaban para ir a venderlas a los pueblos vecinos. De esa forma el fuerte fue vaciándose, hasta que solo quedó lo esencial para que ambos vivieran.

Más o menos por ese tiempo Titania se recuperó, al menos físicamente. Sus ánimos aún estaban por los suelos, por lo que Soren decidió tomar las riendas de las vidas de ambos. Si un inadaptado social y una soldado deprimida querían sobrevivir, necesitarían hacer más cambios.

Así que el muchacho, a pesar de las protestas de Titania, fue y vendió el fuerte, y se trasladó con ella hacia un pueblo cerca de Melior.

El día en que llegaron a la pequeña casa que el joven mago había logrado pagar para que construyeran, Titania dejó a su yegua atada a la cerca y se quedó un momento mirando la calle de tierra ante ella. Ahí, los niños jugaban, las mujeres hablaban en grupos pequeños, y los hombres, luego de un largo día de trabajo, permanecían sentados frente a sus casas, contemplando el atardecer con calmo regocijo. Quizás dejar el fuerte de los mercenarios había sido una mala idea, pero sentir que desde ese momento pertenecía a aquel pueblo logró sanar un poco su dañado corazón. Al menos ya podría dormir en paz.

Ambos estaban cansados por la mudanza, pero de todas formas fueron a pasear un rato para darse a conocer a sus nuevos vecinos. Soren ignoró a los niños que trataban de jugar con él, pero saludó con total cordialidad a los adultos. Titania partió un tanto insegura al principio, pero al hablar y sentir la calidez con que aquella gente simple le daba la bienvenida, sus ánimos crecieron hasta casi volver a ser la de antes.

Para cuando regresaron a su casa, llevaban un par de pasteles, un puñado de biscochos, bastante fruta y hasta un nuevo collar, todos regalos de los pueblerinos.

-Esta gente ha sido muy amable con nosotros- comentó ella, mientras Soren abría la puerta.

-Es de esperarse para el número de personas que hay, así como su nivel socio económico y su educación.

Titania hizo rodar sus ojos. Las observaciones de Soren siempre necesitaban llevar datos tan fuera de lugar.

-O quizás simplemente son amables- le espetó.

-Sí, lo son. Por eso elegí este pueblo.

Titania se detuvo. No se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento comprendió que Soren no había estado trabajando con ella, sino que para ella, para su bienestar. Quizás, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él también necesitaba amigos hasta cierto punto, pero no habría levantado ni un dedo de no ser porque ella lo necesitaba aun más.

Por eso, dejó todo lo que llevaba en los brazos en la única mesa que tenían en esa casa, se le acercó por detrás y lo apretó con sus fuertes brazos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó él, pataleando y sacudiendo los brazos para zafarse.

-Gracias…

Y con esto, el muchacho dejó de patalear. No quería admitir que había hecho todo eso por ella, al fin y al cabo solo se había dejado llevar. Había visto un objetivo, regresar a Titania a un estado anímico normal, y se había dedicado completamente a ese objetivo para no pensar que, en verdad, él no tenía nada para qué luchar en la vida.

No, él no se merecía esas gracias, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué estaba bien y qué mal, así que por un momento dejó de pensar en las miles de posibilidades que tal o cual curso de acción significaba, y permaneció junto a ella en silencio.


	3. Soren

**3._ Soren**

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el dinero?- preguntó la pelirroja, mientras desayunaba junto a su compañero.

Soren suspiró, mientras pensaba.

-Hay que conseguir trabajo- contestó casi mecánicamente.

Ambos asintieron, pero permanecieron un buen rato más en silencio. Se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo trabajar en rubros que no involucraran armas o guerras.

-Hay que pensar en algo- dijo Titania, más para sí que para él.

Soren se puso de pie.

-¿Se te ocurrió algo?

-No- aseguró- pero no llegaremos a nada si permanecemos sentados aquí. Vamos a caminar por el pueblo, debe haber algo por lo que paguen bien.

Titania se paró para acompañarlo.

-No necesitamos que paguen bien, solo que paguen.

Soren la miró, contrariado de que eso no lo hubiera pensado él. Claro, no podían darse el lujo de buscar trabajos bien remunerados, si eso estrechaba sus posibilidades de conseguir uno. Cualquiera bastaría, cualquiera que ocupara el tiempo de aquella mujer para no hacerla pensar en los mercenarios.

Así que salieron a caminar. Vieron muchas cosas en el pueblo; la gran mayoría de los aldeanos eran granjeros, había unos cuantos pastores, incluso un alcalde, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Titania fue un grupo de hombres barbudos que volvió del bosque con un montón de leña. Todos ellos tenían brazos fuertes, hachas de leñador y camisas a cuadros.

-¿Quieres ser una leñadora?- se extrañó Soren.

No necesitó mayor respuesta que su mirada de emoción. Claro, leñadora ¿Por qué no?

-Te advierto que no tendrás mucho trabajo en verano- observó.

La sonrisa de Titania se borró de un momento a otro. Si el trabajo no podía mantenerlos a flote, entonces no había caso que lo intentara. Soren supo que eso fue lo que pensó, por lo que resopló con fingido hastío y desvió la mirada para que ella no notara que en verdad se sentía alegre.

-Pues justo estaba pensando en ser mercader. Podría traer semillas de la ciudad, y tú podrías plantarlas y ocuparte de una granja en el verano. Así no tendríamos problemas financieros.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer eso… por mí?

- _¡No lo digas de esa manera!_ -pensó, sonrojado- Tengo una mente privilegiada, no me molesta usarla para robarle su dinero a un par de imbéciles al día.

Titania sonrió, y volvió a abrazarlo. Como esta vez estaban en la calle, Soren se exaltó mucho más, tanto que logró deslizarse y separarse un paso de ella.

-¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza! Tendrás dos trabajos, y los dos serán difíciles y sin gloria. Nadie te agradecerá por acabar con esos peligrosos árboles o por cosechar esos malvados tomates.

Titania se echó a reír.

-Tomates será

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Sin esperar, Titania se unió a los hombres leñadores. Todos conocían bien a la legendaria sub comandante de los mercenarios de Greil, por lo que nadie tuvo ningún problema en que se les uniera. Soren, por su parte, tomó prestada su yegua para dirigirse a la capital, y ahí comenzar a comprar y vender lo que fuera. Estudió las rutas comerciales de un sinfín de productos y materias primas, y eligió estratégicamente las personas y los lugares de los cuales comprar y en dónde vender.

Al principio sufrieron días de poca ganancia, e incluso ambos partieron al trabajo con apenas un mendrugo de pan en sus estómagos más de una vez, pero luego de un par de meses sus ingresos comenzaron a crecer, y a crecer hasta que el dinero dejó de ser un problema.

Así pasó más o menos un año.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Cierto día, luego de cosechar sus tomates, Titania decidió que Soren nunca conseguiría una novia si no se cortaba el pelo, por lo que lo tomó, lo sentó en el patio y con unas tijeras comenzó a cortárselo. A él nunca le había importado mucho su apariencia, a menos que pudiera usarla en su beneficio, por lo que no se negó en ningún momento.

-Pero no quiero tener novia- aseguró.

-¿De qué hablas?- alegó Titania, mientras removía su cola negra por completo- Soren, eres joven. Mira lo que me pasó a mí, me enamoré de alguien mucho mayor y ya pasé mi tiempo. Tienes que vivir el tuyo, ser joven y todo eso.

-No, una novia no me aportaría nada, solo me haría perder tiempo y energía.

Titania suspiró. No le extrañaba que el chico viera a las mujeres así. Sin embargo, ella había visto en primera fila cuánto amor podía entregar, a su manera.

-¿Por qué no… intentas? Te aseguro que andar de la mano con una chica que te guste será agradable.

-Primero me tiene que gustar- supuso él- y eso lo veo imposible. Si bien he encontrado mujeres con cualidades admirables, nunca las he visto como posibles candidatas de apareamiento.

-Ay, Soren, no necesitas usar términos tan elevados- le recalcó ella, mientras le quitaba otro mechón- Entonces simplemente no lo has pensado. Ya te llegará el día en que te enamorarás de alguna.

Lo dudaba completamente, pero evitó decírselo para no discutir por algo que no valía la pena.

-¿Y qué me dices de mí?

Soren abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me encuentras bonita?

Sus músculos se tensaron, y de no estar ella usando una tijera cerca de su cuello, se habría alejado tres pasos corriendo.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡Ja, parece que toqué un punto nervioso!- exclamó ella con cierta alegría- No me digas que estás enamorado de mí ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Y por favor no hagas bromas como esa!

-Ah, bien. Lo siento. Supongo que no debí haber pregun…

-Pero…- la interrumpió Soren, pues no había terminado- me preocupo por ti. Interprétalo como quieras.

A sus palabras le siguió un incómodo silencio. Soren se imaginó a una Titania aguantándose la risa detrás de él, pero de pronto oyó el sonido de las tijeras golpeando el suelo. Antes de darse cuenta, había sido rodeado nuevamente por sus brazos.

Su primer impulso fue sacudirse, pero al instante se detuvo. Lo apretaba con fuerza, con la fuerza de alguien que lo necesitaba ahí para recibir su abrazo, por lo que no luchó más.

-Yo también te quiero, Soren- afirmó ella.

Tonta Titania. Claro que él ya lo sabía, no había necesidad de decírselo. Si lo había cuidado desde que era niño, le había soportado su mal humor y sus mañas. No había forma en que ella no lo quisiera, ni que él no la quisiera de vuelta.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Para cuando Titania terminó, Soren se veía como un hombre nuevo. Su pelo estaba del mismo largo que el de Ike, excepto por unas cuantas mechas que ella había decidido dejar para que hicieran juego con su cara siniestra.

Luego le dio ropa que uno de los hijos de un vecino le había dado, ropas más ajustadas, más fáciles para moverse. Soren al principio protestó, pues estaba acostumbrado a su holgada túnica de mago, pero como hacía tiempo que ya no usaba magia, cedió, y se puso aquella ropa más cómoda y ajustada. Finalmente, y para su sorpresa, recibió una cinta de parte de ella.

Soren abrió mucho los ojos, pues era una cinta semejante a la que usaba Ike. Era roja y oscura, y hacía juego con sus ojos. Tras recibirla en sus manos, Soren levantó la mirada hacia Titaina, confundido.

-Noté que no te gusta esa marca de nacimiento que tienes en la frente, y creo que te verías bien si la usaras, así podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro ¿No te parece?

Soren suspiró. "Marca de nacimiento". Sonrió de lado al comprender que Titania, aun sin saber la razón, entendía que no le agradaba su marca. Le agradeció en su mente que no le preguntara, y seguidamente se amarró la cinta a la cabeza. Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza, y asintió con aprobación.

-Vaya, Soren, eres irreconocible.

-¿Tanto cambié?- se extrañó él.

-Suficiente para que las jovencitas se fijen en ti… no que antes no te miraran, solo que…

-¡Argh!- bufó él, hastiado con el tema.

-Solo lo digo por tu bien- se defendió Titania, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

En ese momento el joven la miró, y se dio cuenta que, para bien o para mal, había vuelto a ser ella misma. Quizás incluso se encontraba más alegre que antes, como en los tiempos en que Greil aún vivía.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Más o menos por esas fechas apareció un hombre que Soren no había visto más que de pasada; el tabernero del pueblo llegó cierta noche con Titania del brazo, ambos ebrios a más no poder. A Soren no le extrañó, pues Titania era muy sociable, y casi cualquier compañía le era bienvenida. Lo que le extrañó fue verlo llegar a la casa cinco veces más de la misma forma, y luego que apareciera como invitado para almorzar.

Soren era un muchacho inteligente, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que al verlos aparecer juntos comenzó a inventarse excusas para salir por la noche.

Pocas semanas después, Titania anunció que ella y Earl, el dueño de la taberna, habían comenzado una relación seria. Soren la felicitó sin mucho interés, aunque esa noticia lo afectó más de lo que ambos esperaban. Se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba mucho.

El tiempo continuó pasando, y Earl se volvió casi un miembro más de la familia. A veces Titania pasaba días enteros en su taberna, ayudándole a limpiar o sacando a patadas a los clientes que se ponían a pelear. No tomó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a engordar, y no en las piernas o los brazos, sino exclusivamente en su trabajado abdomen.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que Titania estaba embarazada y no gorda, ella y Earl decidieron casarse. Era lo normal, después de todo. Así que tomaron una buena parte de la pequeña fortuna que habían amasado y la derrocharon toda en una gran fiesta para todo el pueblo.

Titania contactó a sus amigos; Oscar, Boyd, Rolf, Mist y Rhys aparecieron para la boda, incluso unos cuantos soldados de Crimea que no había visto desde que era una chiquilla. Soren se mantuvo oculto entre los árboles en todo momento, pues no había forma de que soportara el estrés social de toda la celebración, pero miró casi todo el tiempo, a sus viejos compañeros, y en especial a aquella que más se había acercado a ser su madre.

Justo antes de dar el "sí, quiero", Titania miró hacia el bosque cercano, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él.

Fue un momento incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Por un segundo, les pareció que podían leer la mente del otro. Soren asintió, dando a entender que su trabajo había terminado, y ella cerró los ojos con resignación, aceptando que no podría mantenerlo a su lado, ya no podía pedirle que se quedara por ella. Sin embargo, no había terminado con él.

Así que tomó a Earl como esposo, cortaron la enorme torta de matrimonio entre ambos y bailó un rato con él, pero pronto se excusó, y para la sorpresa de todos, tomó su yegua y echó a cabalgar con la promesa de que volvería luego.

Titania cabalgó a toda prisa, y en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente del pueblo, comenzó a gritar su nombre.

-¡Soren!- vociferaba a los cuatro vientos, cinco, de ser necesario- ¡SOREEEEEEEEEN!

Y tras rodear un pequeño bosque, lo encontró, caminando tranquilamente por el camino, con una daga y un tomo verde en su cinturón, y un bastón a su espalda, como si marchase a una batalla.

Titania se le acercó y le bloqueó el paso con su yegua. Luego se apeó de un salto, tan acostumbrada que apenas le molestó el vestido. Soren la miró con sorpresa, pues no había calculado que la última vez que la viera no fuera la última vez que la viera.

-¿Titania?- dijo, confundido.

-¡Soren!- contestó ella, enfadada.

-Creí que estabas…

Pero no pudo decir más, puesto que ella lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le enterró las clavículas en la nariz.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así?! ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¿Volke?

Precisamente el asesino apareció detrás de ella, de la nada. Al separarse de ella, Soren se fijó en él, sorprendido, pero entonces Volke comprendió que la situación no era ideal para aparecer, por lo que se desvaneció en un santiamén.

-Eh… yo…

-¿Y a dónde vas, si se puede saber?

Soren se quedó en silencio. Sabía que tenía que irse de la casa, alejarse de Titania, al menos un tiempo, para que ella y Earl vivieran tranquilos sus primeros años de paternidad como las diosas mandan, sin embargo, no había pensado a dónde iría a parar él.

-No lo sé- confesó.

Titania se echó a reír, casi a carcajadas, pero no lo suficiente.

-Ay, Soren. Puedes ser un genio para ciertos casos, pero en otros eres bien bruto- quiso pedirle que se quedara, pero sabía que él ya había tomado la decisión de irse, así que solo le quedaba ayudarlo- ¿Has pensado en unirte a la corte de la reina Elincia? Estoy segura que ella podría usar tu cerebro para acelerar la unión entre laguz y beorc.

Soren se rascó la cabeza. Era verdad, él mismo había pensado en varias técnicas sociales que podrían mejorar el proceso, o lo que veía que se hacía. También estaba Stefan y su ciudad en el desierto. Soren no había olvidado aquel ofrecimiento, pero… por alguna razón no le agradaba la idea. Ir a un lugar remoto, rogando por afecto de desconocidos. No, prefería vivir entre la sospecha y el miedo de los beorc.

Titania se dio cuenta que la idea que había propuesto no parecía emocionarlo mucho, por lo que pensó en otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no simplemente viajas?- sugirió.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, creo que te haría bien. Viaja un poco, conoce Tellius.

-Pero si hemos recorrido el continente entero ya dos veces.

-Ah, pero lo hiciste conmigo y con Ike. Podías refugiarte con nosotros cuando veías que algo no te gustaba. Créeme, viajar solo es menos cómodo, pero te da la oportunidad de conocer todo lo que quieras- entonces puso sus manos en las caderas y asintió, como si no importara ninguna otra opinión- Sí, creo que te haría bien. Recorre Tellius, investiga el mundo, y luego… luego regresa conmigo ¿Te parece?

Soren se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de necesitarlo, ya no era por eso, ni por agradecimiento. Titania lo quería, confiaba en él, y sabía que él confiaba de la misma forma en ella. Sí. Ya no podía decir que había tenido un único amigo en su vida.

Y, para la sorpresa de la paladín, esta vez fue Soren quien la abrazó, con fuerza.

-Me parece bien- contestó con una voz quebrada- Volveré, y conoceré a lo que sea que salga de tu barriga, así que espérame.

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

Y como un último amuleto, le deslizó la cinta que tenía en la frente para besar su marca roja. Soren no quería que lo viera llorar, por lo que se separó, y retomó su camino. Se alejó de ella mirando tanto hacia atrás que se tropezó con una roca y chocó contra dos árboles, pero aun así no dejó de mirar hasta que el bosque le bloqueó la vista.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Soren estaba solo de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía un continente entero por recorrer.

 **-/-/-/-/-0-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

Listo, terminé el fic.

…

Nah, mentira.

Recién comienza, pero tengan en cuenta que, seguramente, me tomaré bastante tiempo en subir capítulos. Esto porque estoy escribiendo un libro (y más encima debo unos cuantos capítulos extras de mi fic anterior).

El link del libro, por si les interesa:

www(p)fictionpress(p)com/s/3259905/1/Cuidado-con-las-cadenas

(reemplacen los "(p)" por puntos)

Dejen reviews, por favor.


	4. Hugin y Munin

**4._ Hugin y Munin**

El día había estado bastante calmado, y los anteriores también. Soren llevaba caminando cerca de una semana sin que ocurriera nada fuera de lo común. Algunos animales se alejaban al sentirlo, el sol le irradiaba su calor y los árboles le proporcionaban sombra. El agua abundaba a donde fuera, y la comida era fácil de conseguir, por lo que no había tenido problemas por esa parte.

Sin embargo, se le hacía inusitadamente aburrido. No tenía libros, además de su Elwind; ni tontos a quienes regañar, ni guerras que ganar. No había mercenarios que necesitaban que alguien capaz se ocupara de sus gastos y armas, ni Titanias deprimidas a quienes pudiera levantar el ánimo. Soren había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo ocupar el tiempo de su compañera, sin darse cuenta que ella se había convertido en su pasatiempo.

Pensó en regresar con ella, de verdad y varias veces, pero siempre que lo hacía, terminaba sacudiendo su cabeza y continuaba caminando. Quería demostrarle que podía crecer, quería aparecer en su puerta después de un par de años, más alto y mucho más sabio.

Uno de esos días se encontraba caminando por una ladera, preguntándose qué debería cazar para la cena, cuando a sus oídos llegaron gemidos. Se detuvo, alerta. Su mente le hizo recordar varias veces que había oído gente muriendo, adoloridos, desangrándose lentamente. Por un momento pensó que sería algo así, pero luego de escuchar un rato se dio cuenta que eran los gemidos de alguien llorando. Un hombre.

¿Pero de dónde venían?

Miró en todos lados. Se encontraba en una colina y no veía a nadie, así que supuso que esa persona tenía que estar del otro lado.

Se apresuró a echar un vistazo, más curioso que preocupado. Ahí advirtió a dos hombres, uno de ellos tumbado en el piso, cubierto en sangre, mientras el otro lloraba junto a él.

Entonces el hombre que estaba llorando se giró hacia Soren, al haber escuchado sus pasos. Tenía un pañuelo azul en la cabeza, la espalda encorvada y el cuerpo grande y musculoso. Su compañero parecía mantener una contextura similar, con una gran melena rosa empapada por su propia sangre.

-¡Tú!- exclamó el hombre del pañuelo, apuntando a Soren.

El chico dio un paso atrás por impulso, pero en eso el hombre se arrastró por el suelo y cubrió las distancias que los separaban en un santiamén. Entonces, antes que Soren pudiera echar a correr, el hombre lo agarró de la camisa y lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarme!- le rogó.

-¿Yo?

-Tú tienes un bastón- señaló el hombre, desesperado- Eres un sanador ¿Verdad? Por favor, sana a mi hermano. Está a punto de morir.

Soren se giró un momento para comprobar que aún llevaba ese viejo bastón de curar atado a la espalda. Luego se encogió de hombros. Claro, se había llevado el bastón para ese tipo de situaciones ¿Por qué no usarlo?

Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó al herido, tomó su bastón y se lo alzó para canalizar a los espíritus. Estos cerraron las heridas, repararon los tejidos y rearmaron los huesos, y en un par de segundos, el sujeto de cabellera rosa volvió a la vida como si nada.

Soren se ató el bastón a la espalda, mientras el sujeto del pañuelo azul le rociaba una cascada de agradecimientos.

-En fin ¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió Soren, sin esperar a que el sujeto terminara de agradecerle.

-Pues… fuimos atacados por unos bandidos- aseguró el sujeto- ¿Cuál es su nombre, mi salvador?

-Soren- se presentó.

-Yo soy Hugin- le siguió el sujeto del pañuelo- Él es mi hermano, Munin.

-Bien, Hugin ¿Estarán seguros aquí?

-Sí, nuestros muchachos ya partieron a vengarse de esos cobardes- indicó, en un tono mucho más imponente y ácido, como si disfrutara de la idea.

Soren se giró hacia él con una expresión de asombro en su cara.

-¿"Nuestros muchachos"?- repitió.

-¡Claro! Somos los Pies Helados, los bandidos más fuertes que Tellius haya visto. Esos malditos Cabezas Rapadas creyeron que podrían vencernos en un ataque sorpresa, pero no saben lo que les espera ¡Ya verán, los cortaremos en pedacitos y…

Pero entonces Soren le dio un pequeño golpe con el dedo en medio de su frente.

-¡Ay!- Hugin se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Por qué hace eso, maestro Soren?

-No sacarás nada con la venganza. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber salvado a tu hermano.

El muchacho sabía muy bien qué esperar tras golpear a un bandido, incluso con un golpecito como ese. Ya tenía una mano en su tomo de Elwind para protegerse de Hugin, mas este, para su sorpresa, asintió con respeto.

-Muy bien.

La quijada de Soren cayó de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que se cree que los bandidos no tenemos honor- se explicó Hugin- que todo lo que hacemos es matar hombres y violar mujeres, pero eso no son más que mitos urbanos. Usted salvó a mi hermano sin poner condiciones, así que si quiere que no tomemos venganza, no la tomaremos… aunque quizás ya sea muy tarde. Los muchachos ya deben haber matado a todos los Cabezas Rapadas.

Soren se golpeó la cara con su palma. Al final esas palabras tan iluminadas del bandido se habían ido a la basura.

-¡Sin embargo!…- exclamó Hugin, y le tomó las manos a Soren- Le debemos una, mi hermano y yo ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?

Soren miró las manos del tipo, grandes y curtidas, cubriendo sus delicadas y pequeñas manitas en comparación. Luego notó un leve rubor en la cara de Hugin, y se alejó por reflejo.

-Solo…- intentó pensar en algo rápido para quitárselo de encima- Traten de no darle motivos a la gente para que piense como dijiste ¿Bien? Después de todo, la única diferencia entre bandidos y mercenarios es la razón por la que pelean.

Nervioso y confundido por la confianza que se tomaba ese sujeto, Soren dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar a paso veloz.

Puede que a Soren le dejara una extraña sensación de haberse salvado de algo, pero para ese bandido, Hugin, pareció como si un héroe le diera unas últimas palabras de sabiduría antes de marcharse misteriosamente hacia el horizonte.

-[Espero no volver a encontrarlo]- pensó el muchacho, incómodo.

 **-/-/-/-/-0-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

Bien, antes que nada quiero aclarar que Hugin y Munin serán personajes recurrentes, y no, no tienen nada que ver con los cuervos de Odín, solo me gustan los nombres. Sé que no subo muy seguido capítulos a este fic, así que los iré describiendo cada vez que aparezcan.

…

También, comenzaré a usar "[paréntesis de corchetes]" para expresar pensamientos


	5. Linci, la campesina

**5._ Linci, la Campesina**

Después de unos cuantos días de andar por aquí y por allá, Soren finalmente llegó a una villa.

-[¡Civilización!]- gritó en su mente.

Estaba tan contento que cayó de rodillas y alzó las manos al cielo para darle gracias a Ashera, justo antes de dejarlas caer al suelo.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Al llegar a la aldea se dio cuenta que la gente corría de un lado para otro, cargando cajas, dando órdenes u organizando cosas a toda prisa. También había muchas personas en la calle, más de lo que se acostumbraba ver en un simple pueblo. No era minúsculo, pero tampoco se trataba de una ciudad. Soren se preguntó qué era lo que tenía a la gente tan ajetreada.

Pero tenía hambre, así que dejó las curiosidades para más tarde y se dirigió a una taberna. Sabía que se pensaba de él que no le gustaba la comida, pero eso no era cierto. Soren comía hasta llenarse casi siempre, solo que nunca había necesitado más de la mitad de una ración normal para hacerlo.

Se sentó en la barra, en un puesto vacío entre una pareja que discutía en susurros a su izquierda y unos hombres cerrando un acuerdo a su derecha. Al subir la mirada se encontró con quien parecía ser el dueño de aquel lugar; un hombre de pelo canoso, barriga de casado y brazos gruesos de abuelo. Este lo miró con un ojo, intentando no desconcentrarse por el ruido general.

-Hola- saludó el joven con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

El dueño de la taberna contestó el saludo con un guiño de su ojo, mientras limpiaba el vaso que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué tiene listo para servir?- preguntó el chico.

-Hay un estofado caliente en la olla- recordó el hombre- Lo hice yo mismo.

-Quiero un plato de ese, por favor. No muy grande.

El dueño frunció levemente el ceño. Soren comprendió sus sospechas, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse con una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que solía guardar para cuando Aimee coqueteaba con Ike y alguien tenía que sacársela de encima.

-Tengo dinero suficiente, pero no como mucho- dijo, mostrando su bolsita de monedas.

Con eso, el señor sonrió, y le gritó a una de las camareras para que le trajera un plato de estofado al joven.

-Ah, tengo una duda- mencionó Soren, cuando vio que el dueño del local comenzaba a mirar por más clientes sin atender.

-Diga.

-¿Por qué todos en el pueblo se ven tan agitados?

-Ah, eso. Veo que usted no es de por aquí cerca- observó el viejo- Se trata de la fiesta del vino. Cada año celebramos la prosperidad al vino. Habrá una fiesta en donde participarán todas las aldeas cercanas, donde todos tomarán y se entretendrán por tres días. Este año le toca a nuestra aldea, y es la primera vez que vendrá la reina, por eso están todos tan nerviosos.

-¿La reina vendrá?- se extrañó Soren.

-Sí, ya se ha presentado en las otras aldeas en años anteriores, y hace unos meses confirmó que vendría para acá también.

De repente uno de los clientes levantó la mano. Soren y el viejo lo miraron, y luego se miraron entre ellos, y con un asentimiento, el chico le hizo saber al dueño que podía marcharse.

Así que se quedó solo con sus pensamientos por un rato. Ya había oído acerca de esta "fiesta del vino" de aquella zona de Crimea, pero nunca le había llamado tanto la atención como para asistir. No sabía que la mismísima Elincia estuviera interesada en algo así.

Aunque pensándolo más detenidamente, presentarse a fiestas tradicionales era una buena forma de acercarse a sus súbditos, y tampoco era nada nuevo para un monarca.

-[Me pregunto cómo estará Elincia]- pensó Soren.

Recordaba que casi todas las conversaciones que había mantenido a solas con ella habían sido para retarla por algo tonto que ella había hecho, como vestirse en armadura y salir a la batalla con ellos en la guerra por la liberación de Crimea, o cuando se adelantó hacia las líneas enemigas en la guerra contra los ministros de Begnion. Era una tonta sin remedio, y Soren estaba seguro que moriría por una de sus imprudencias antes de llegar a los 40… pero tenía que admitir que era una buena reina.

-[Seguramente está en su trono ahora mismo]- se imaginó el chico- [frente a cientos de personas que la alaban y la adoran, y ella vestida con sus ropas reales y su corona. Sí, estoy seguro que es algo así]

Justo después de que terminó de visualizar aquella caricatura de reina, su plato y un vaso con vino aparecieron frente a él, en la barra. Soren agarró el vaso para llevárselo a la boca, y mientras lo hacía siguió la mano femenina que sujetaba su almuerzo para ver a la señorita a la cara y darle las gracias, pero al hacerlo se encontró con la reina Elincia.

Soren escupió todo el vino que se había llevado a la boca, manchando la camisa de la reina por la sorpresa. Luego todo se congeló por un momento.

La mismísima reina estaba delante de él, vestida de campesina. Soren se preguntó si no la habría confundido, quizás simplemente se le parecía mucho, pero mientras más veía su cara, más se cercioraba de que, efectivamente, era Elincia en persona.

-¡¿Pero qué…- exclamó él, cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-¡No se preocupe, señor! No es nada… nada en absoluto. Enseguida le traeré más vino.

Soren advirtió que Elincia intentaba hacer pasar el momento lo más rápido posible, como si no quisiera llamar la atención ¿Por qué la reina de Crimea no quería llamar la atención, vestida de campesina, atendiendo tontos en una barra? Claramente, estaba disfrazada. La rápida mente de Soren lo llevó a seguirle la corriente. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero le invadía la curiosidad.

Así que se terminó su plato de comida, o al menos lo que pudo, que no fue más que la mitad. De repente Elincia volvió a aparecer, con otra blusa encima, y volvió a atender a los clientes como si nada.

Su cara, su voz, sus gestos, eran todos iguales. Aunque no la conociera, Soren habría sospechado de su pelo sedoso y sus manos delicadas. No había duda, era Elincia ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué la reina de Crimea estaba sirviendo comida y bebida a los tontos que entraban a esa taberna?

Después de un rato, Elincia fue a pasarle la cuenta, y mientras Soren le entregaba lo que debía, ella le tomó la mano con firmeza y se inclinó hacia su oreja para susurrarle.

-Espérame por la puerta trasera a las dos. No le digas nada a nadie antes de eso.

Quiso responder con un "claro", pero para entonces ella ya se hubo ido.

Mientras Soren salía de la taberna, se preguntó qué llevaría a la reina de Crimea a esconder su identidad y trabajar en ese pueblucho ¿Acaso habían sido invadidos por un país vecino, de nuevo? Tal vez ella estaba aburrida de gobernar y había abandonado todo una noche para vivir la vida de una campesina… no, Elincia no haría tal cosa, al menos Soren no se lo tragaba.

Continuó dando posibles explicaciones a esta extraña conducta, aunque al final pensó que no importaba, dado que ella misma le explicaría todo por la tarde.

Así que se dirigió a una menuda tienda en donde, además de muchas otras cosas, tenían un puñado de libros a la venta. Soren encontró una fantasía épica, una novela de terror, un manual para cuidar caballos, incluso una novela erótica, pero nada de su interés.

De esa forma llegaron las dos de la tarde volando, por lo que se dirigió hacia la taberna y la rodeó. Ahí lo esperaba Elincia, pegada contra la pared con ese disfraz de camarera de pueblo que la hacía ver tan rara. Llevaba su pelo suelto, para variar.

-Su majestad- la saludó Soren, al acercarse.

Elincia abrió mucho los ojos, en sorpresa, se apresuró a taparle la boca al mago y luego a comprobar que nadie estuviera escuchando cerca. Se encontraban en un callejón maloliente, así que el chico lo dudaba completamente.

-¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!- alegó ella, antes de soltarle la boca.

-Disculpa- contestó en un gruñido- ¿Y cómo debería llamarte, entonces?

-Por ahora soy Linci, la dulce campesina- contestó, y al hacerlo cambió su tono desde mandón a pacífico y delicado- ¿Eso está bien?

Ahí estaba. Elincia podía ocultarse todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía esconder por mucho tiempo su bondadosa forma de ser. Soren carraspeó. Supuso que podría aprovecharse de la situación, pero decidió no hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún comandante por quién aprovecharse.

-Bien… "Linci"- Soren se llevó una mano a la sien, sorprendido con la estupidez de aquella mujer. Podría haber elegido cualquier otro nombre, pero solo le había quitado dos vocales al suyo- ¿Se podría saber qué haces aquí? No me digas que nos invadieron de nuevo.

-No, mi señor Soren. Mis motivos son… algo personales- Elincia se sonrojó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, un gesto delicado que solo una fina damisela haría naturalmente, pensó él- Creo que ya sabes acerca de la fiesta del vino.

Soren asintió.

-A menos que el futuro de Crimea dependa de que puedas llenar las barrigas de tus súbditos con alcohol, dudo que necesites estar aquí ¿O sí?

-Sí, es verdad- contestó aun más sonrojada, luego suspiró- Verás, ya he asistido a esta fiesta anteriormente. Se celebra cada año en un pueblo distinto, así que es la primera vez que vengo aquí en estas fechas. Mi problema es que…- y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y puso una cara de cachorrito- siempre me tengo que quedar sentada y saludar a la gente, y nunca puedo participar de la fiesta ¿No crees que es horrible?

Soren la miró un momento, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la intención de marcharse. Sin embargo, Elincia lo agarró del hombro, y con su increíble fuerza lo obligó a quedarse en su lugar.

-¡Por favor, compréndeme!- le rogó- ¿No te molestaría a ti también? ¿Estar lejos de la muchedumbre y el ruido? ¿No te molestaría permanecer solo y en silencio, sin que nadie te molestara por tanto tiempo?

Entonces Soren se giró hacia ella con una mirada penetrante, lo que hizo que Elincia recordara con quién estaba hablando.

-Ah, perdón.

Soren se golpeó la cara con una palma.

-De todos los reinos, tenía que vivir en el único país donde la reina fuera una imbécil- gruñó, enfadado.

-¡Perdón por causarte problemas!- le rogó- Pero no necesitas hacer nada, solo no decirle a los demás. Te… compensaré, de alguna forma.

-Lo que me molesta es que nos hayamos esforzado tanto para protegerte en la guerra contra Ashnard- alegó Soren- A ti, que… te tiras al peligro como si nada ¿Por qué crees que no puedes participar de las fiestas? ¡Allá afuera hay cientos de personas que darían su vida para acabar con la tuya, sin siquiera haberte conocido! A este ritmo, tus pobres guardias deben tener el pelo cubierto de canas.

Elincia se llevó una mano a la frente, preocupada.

-Es verdad que encontré una cana en el pelo de Lucía mientras hacíamos el amor.

Soren casi saltó de la sorpresa.

-¡No era necesario que…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hastiado- ¡¿Sabes qué?! Muérete, no me importa. Muérete sola y todos seremos más felices. No le diré nada a nadie, solo haz como que no me conoces y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ¿Bien?

Esto pareció ser un duro golpe para la reina, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

-¿No dirigirte la palabra? ¿En serio soy un incordio?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ambos, en el cual Soren, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo qué hacer.

-¿Es que me odias, Soren? ¿Me has odiado desde siempre?

Soren suspiró, largo y hondo. No entendía muy bien qué decirle a Elincia, pero sí sabía que estaba alterado, y cuando estaba alterado no era buena idea seguir a lo tonto y a lo loco. Tenía que calmarse.

Sí, luego de enfriar su cabeza se dio cuenta de todo.

-No es que te odie- aseguró, tan calmado que Elincia se calló para oírle- Creo que soy afortunado de que seas mi reina, y fuiste una clienta más que amable cuando contrataste los servicios de los mercenarios. Es solo que… bueno son varias cosas. En primer lugar, estoy acostumbrado a llevarle la contraria a la autoridad y criticar a mis superiores, después de todo, ese era gran parte de mi trabajo en los mercenarios. Segundo…- se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo- No, nada importante. En verdad tu plan para pasar desapercibida es bastante bueno- le guiñó un ojo- te lo dice el mejor estratega de Tellius.

Elincia sonrió, agradada.

-¡Soren!

-Disfruta de las fiestas, "Linci". Yo no soy mucho de compañía, así que creo que me iré temprano.

Con eso, volvió a darse media vuelta para salir de ahí. Tras hablar así de la reina, no podía evitar pensar que en verdad no era tan mala persona como había dicho en un principio.

Elincia lo miró alejarse, preguntándose si lo volvería a ver.

-¿Al menos no quieres tomarte una copa conmigo?- le propuso.

-No- contestó Soren sin voltearse, ya lejos.

Y esa habría sido su última charla en muchos años, de no ser porque de pronto apareció un sujeto de dos metros frente al chiquillo. El hombre se fijó en su libro, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue noquearlo por sorpresa. Soren, por muy hábil que fuese en la guerra, nunca vio venir ese golpe, que lo hizo doblarse por la falta de aire y luego perder el conocimiento.

-¡Soren!- gritó Elincia, pero a ella la agarró alguien por detrás.

Intentó zafarse usando su tremenda fuerza, y logró que el hombre que la tenía agarrada perdiera el equilibrio, pero pronto otros dos surgieron por detrás y la amarraron para que no hiciera problemas.

Listos, se llevaron a los rehenes a la alcaldía, donde un grupo cuantioso de bandidos se había reunido.

 **-/-/-/-/-0-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

Jeje ¿Qué les pareció?


	6. La Falsa Reina

**6._ La Falsa Reina**

*Nota: Se me había olvidado en el capítulo anterior, pero se supone que Soren se ve tan distinto ahora que casi nadie de sus antiguos compañeros lo reconoce. Haré una excepción con Elincia (de todas formas debía haber un par de excepciones)

…

Despertó con un buen dolor en el estómago. Luego notó un ligero movimiento constante bajo su cabeza. Estaba acostado, apoyando la cabeza sobre alguien.

Por la iluminación supuso que se encontraba en un lugar cerrado, y por el ruido general de respiraciones y gemidos de miedo y estrés adivinó que estaba rodeado por gente amedrentada, víctimas que no esperaban buenas noticias en un futuro cercano.

-¡Soren, ya despertaste!- oyó a una mujer llamarlo.

Perezosamente se irguió, miró a la mujer y reconoció a Elincia. Luego miró a su alrededor, confirmando que se encontraba en un edificio amplio, junto a varias otras personas que miraban asustadas a los pocos individuos que se encontraban de pie.

Tras echar unos cuantos vistazos a estos hombres, Soren se dio cuenta de sus músculos y armas roídas. Eran gente acostumbrada a las armas, pero no lo suficientemente popular para comprar nuevas o arreglar las viejas que ya tenían. No podían ser otra cosa que bandidos.

Finalmente recordó cómo había llegado ahí, y fácilmente fue armando el escenario que se había construido a su alrededor.

-Esta banda de criminales nos tiene de rehenes, veo- observó en voz alta.

-Sí… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- inquirió Elincia, un tanto sorprendida.

-Con un tipo de magia muy antigua y difícil de usar.

Elincia tragó saliva.

-¿Televidencia? ¿Visión al futuro?

-Lógica básica- contestó con la cara más seria que tenía.

Elincia se quedó quieta, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si esperara que Soren le dijera algo más.

-Eso fue una broma.

La reina se sonrojó por no haberlo captado de inmediato.

-¡No es momento de bromas! Estos bandidos han tomado de rehenes a las personas del pueblo. Si no hacemos algo, podría haber muertos.

-Está bien, está bien- gruñó el mago- Dame un poco de tiempo. Trazaré un plan.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, ya con el conocimiento de su situación respaldándolo. Había un par de rutas de escape, pero los rehenes eran demasiados, cerca de 50, y los bandidos más de 15, todos armados.

De repente unos cuantos aparecieron desde la puerta principal, descansando sus enormes hachas sobre sus hombros. Se trataba de dos hombres grandes y robustos, con las caras más feas que Soren hubiese visto; uno llevaba un pañuelo azul en su cabeza, mientras que el otro dejaba su melena color rosa ondeando al ritmo de su caminar.

-[¡No puede ser!]- exclamó el chico en su mente

Inmediatamente se giró para darles la espalda a los dos sujetos.

-¿Qué sucede, Soren?- inquirió Elincia.

-¡No mires!- susurró él.

Hugin y Munin, los bandidos que se había encontrado el mago unos días antes, llamaron la atención de sus camaradas para darles a entender su situación.

-Muy bien muchachos- habló Munin, el del pelo rosa- La guardia real ha accedido a nuestras peticiones.

-¡¿La guardia real?!- saltó Soren, contrariado.

Y no fue el único. La mitad de los rehenes se sobresaltó al oír que ese grupo de pobretones bandidos estaba lidiando con el cuerpo más importante de la milicia.

-¿En serio, jefe?- inquirió uno de los bandidos.

-Sí, nos darán lo que queremos a cambio de los rehenes- le aseguró Munin- 30.000 piezas de oro… y nuestro premio especial.

-¡Escuchen, pedazos de carne inservible!- anunció Hugin, dirigiéndose a los rehenes- ¡Solo los dejaremos ir luego de que nos entreguen la recompensa! ¡Si los soldados nos atacan, los usaremos a ustedes como escudos!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los rehenes a la vez.

-¡Qué cobardes!- protestó Elincia.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Hugin, girándose hacia sus rehenes- ¿Escuché a alguien quejándose? ¡¿Acaso no les gusta el trato que les damos?! ¡¿Se sentirían mejor si los golpeamos hasta dejarlos morados?!

Pero entonces, buscando entre los rehenes, se fijó en Soren. Miró su espalda detenidamente, y pronto lo recordó. Nunca olvidaría esa espalda heroica, pues al despedirse se la había grabado en la memoria.

-¡Tú!- lo señaló con el dedo.

Elincia se asustó.

-Parece que te quiere a ti- le dijo a Soren en tono bajo.

-Por favor, no- rogó el muchacho.

-Tú… ¿Eres el sanador?- lo reconoció Hugin.

Soren se puso de pie, no había razón para seguir disimulando. Luego se giró para mostrarle su cara a Hugin, el cual sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?- quiso saber Munin, acercándose.

-¡Hermano, es él!- exclamó un alegre Hugin, mientras apuntaba a Soren- ¡Él es el sujeto que te salvó la vida cuando te emboscaron!

Todos los bandidos presentes hicieron silencio al oír esto. Los rehenes también, sorprendidos de encontrar a un malhechor entre ellos.

Munin le pidió a Soren que se acercara con un gesto de su mano, y el muchacho obedeció hasta plantarse frente a él. Lo pasaba por casi dos cabezas.

-¿Tú eres el sanador del que me habló mi hermano?- preguntó con una voz grave y amenazante.

-Supongo que sí- contestó el mago, sin mucho interés.

Entonces Munin le estrechó una mano con ambas suyas, inclinado para mostrar respeto.

-Es un honor conocerte. Creí que había estirado la pata ese día, y resulta que de pronto desperté completamente bien. Incluso me curaste el hombro, que me había estado molestando por semanas. Muchas gracias.

-Lamentamos haberte apresado- se apresuró a agregar Hugin- Los tontos de nuestros hombres no te conocían.

-Está bien, he pasado por peores.

En ese momento se produjo un murmullo general. Soren no necesitó poner mucha atención para darse cuenta de que se trataba de los rehenes, hablando mal de él al darse cuenta que los bandidos lo trataban como amigo.

"Y pensar que se veía como un joven bueno"

"Yo estuve a punto de venderle una pluma"

"No podemos confiarnos de nadie"

Pero Soren ignoró estos comentarios. Pensó en qué tendría que hacer a continuación, y no se le ocurrieron muchas salidas. Lo primero que necesitaba saber era qué quería lograr.

Podría ayudar a la guardia real enfrentándose a los bandidos en ese mismo momento, pero si lo hacía, muchos rehenes saldrían heridos. Además, su tomo y su daga estaban escondidos, y encontrarlos mientras eludía a los malhechores habría sido un incordio. También podía esperar a que los bandidos cayeran en su propia trampa y agotaran la paciencia de la guardia real, pero entonces también habrían rehenes afectados, y quizás hasta la mismísima reina.

Soren se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Esa situación se le hacía muy rara. No que estuviera atrapado entre los bandidos, los rehenes y la guardia, sino que no había mercenarios ni comandante a quien comunicarle las opciones, no tenía que esperar a que el jefe tomara las decisiones, porque ya no tenía jefe. Podría volver y pedirle a Elincia que lo liderara, pero la idea lo hacía sentir como un niño tonto que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo.

Finalmente suspiró, hastiado con esos problemas tan extraños.

-¿Y? ¿Han actuado como les dije?- les preguntó Soren, aunque solo había hablado con Hugin la vez anterior.

-Sí, maestro Soren- contestó un orgulloso Hugin, haciendo un saludo militar- Estamos pensando en dejar de arrasar pueblos. Este atraco con rehenes es algo nuevo que estamos probando, para que haya menos víctimas ¿No te parece genial?

Soren miró a los rehenes, quienes miraban feo a los líderes de los bandidos y a su nuevo "sanador". Elincia parecía confundida, como si creyera que Soren en verdad estaba trabajando con los bandidos, pero no quisiera pensarlo.

Al verla, el joven se sintió mal. Quiso explicarle todo, pero no podía.

-[Ya entenderá]- se dijo, y se sacudió esa extraña sensación para concentrarse en lo que importaba.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, les indicó a Hugin y Munin que lo siguieran hacia un lugar más apartado. Los tres se dirigieron a una habitación más pequeña, desde donde se podía ver el exterior. Las calles del pueblo estaban quietas, mas no vacías: un cuantioso grupo de soldados esperaba órdenes a unos cuantos cientos de metros desde donde se encontraban.

-Así que la guardia real ya está por aquí- observó Soren.

-Debemos ser bastante famosos para llamar la atención de esos tipos- comentó Munin, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-O solo afortunados- le corrigió el chico- ¿Sabían que en este pueblo se iba a celebrar una fiesta?

Se giró hacia los bandidos, quienes se miraban con confusión. Soren rodó sus ojos. Por supuesto que no sabían. No habían investigado nada.

-Una fiesta de un pueblucho a la que estaba invitada su majestadísima Elincia.

-¡Sí, ya lo sabíamos!- se jactó Munin- Nos lo imaginamos cuando apareció su guardia personal.

-¿Entonces cuál es su plan?- les preguntó Soren- ¿Entregar a todos los rehenes?

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Hugin- Tomaremos la recompensa y nos iremos rápido. La guardia real estará tan confundida que no nos perseguirán.

Soren no se sorprendió de que dos tipos como ellos idearan un plan tan tonto. No había duda, en cuando les cedieran a los rehenes, los soldados arrasarían con los bandidos. En el mejor de los casos para ellos, serían encarcelados por el resto de sus vidas.

-[Supongo que es lo mejor]- se dijo- [Los inocentes se salvan y los malos mueren. Haré como que estoy de su lado hasta que entreguen a los rehenes]

No se sentía muy seguro al respecto, pero no había muchas más opciones.

-A ver, repítanme lo que negociaron con la guardia- les pidió Soren- Quizás podamos salir todos sanos y salvos.

-Ellos dijeron que si liberábamos a los rehenes, no nos matarían o algo así- recordó Hugin- Pero nosotros les pedimos un rescate, y… bueno…

Hugin se sonrojó, mientras Munin se emocionaba.

-¡No puedo esperar a que nos lo muestren!- exclamó, excitado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Un premio especial por nuestro esfuerzo!- le indicó Munin.

-Me da vergüenza decírtelo- admitió Hugin.

-Quizás sea mejor que lo dejemos como sorpresa- sugirió Munin- ¿No te parece, maestro Soren?

-Si es parte de una negociación, será mejor que me lo digan- aseguró él.

-En verdad no es nada material- reconoció Hugin- Estoy de acuerdo, será mejor como una sorpresa. Yo tampoco puedo esperar a verlo.

-¡Díganmelo, maldición!

-Jeje. Está bien, está bien- lo calmó Munin- Es que cuando nos dimos cuenta que la reina Elincia venía con su guardia, nos preguntamos cómo sería.

-Nos han dicho que es una mujer muy bella- indicó Hugin.

-Así que pedimos que el rescate nos lo entregara ella misma- aclaró Munin- ¡En bikini!

Soren estuvo a punto de creer que había oído mal. Se tomó un tiempo para procesar la imbecilidad de esos dos.

-¿La reina en traje de baño?- repitió, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Pero Hugin y Munin parecían muy contentos al respecto. El mago se golpeó la cara con una palma, indignado.

-[Lucía nunca permitirá esto]- pensó.

Quiso decirles lo estúpidos e infantiles que habían sido, pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que había un problema: No había reina que entregara la recompensa, pues ella se encontraba junto al resto de los rehenes, en la sala común de la alcaldía. No podía decirles eso a los bandidos, pues era información valiosa a la que podían sacarle mucho jugo, pero si ellos no veían a la reina entregarles el rescate, comenzarían a sospechar o peor, podían comenzar a matar rehenes.

-[¿Qué van a hacer, Lucía, Bastian, Geoffrey?]- se preguntó el chico.

-Pensábamos ir nosotros dos a la próxima negociación- continuó Hugin- pero nos encantaría que vinieras con nosotros, maestro. Pareces más inteligente que nosotros, y si nos ayudas a negociar, te daremos una buena recompensa.

-¡Además, podrás ver a la reina en bikini!- exclamó Munin.

Soren lo pensó un momento. El punto de inflexión de las negociaciones era cuando Hugin y Munin se dieran cuenta que no había reina Elincia entregándoles nada.

-[En el peor de los casos, les ordenarán a sus soldados comenzar a matar rehenes]- pensó Soren- [Incluso si se quedan estupefactos, la guardia real podría intentar apresarlos. En cuanto vean eso, el resto de los bandidos comenzará a matar de todas formas… no, la guardia real tiene disciplina, no haría algo tan estúpido].

Había muchas variables y muy poco tiempo. Soren acostumbraba tomarse un rato para planear sus jugadas, y cuando no podía hacerlo, usaba una o dos tácticas y se aferraba a ellas lo mejor que podía, pero en ese momento no había nada, solo una ola de enigmas e incógnitas que solo serían resueltas con el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo son las próximas negociaciones?- se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Ah?...- Hugin se puso a pensar.

-Creo que ahora- dijo Munin- Recuerda que nos dieron 30 minutos.

-¡Es verdad!- Hugin tomó a Soren de la mano y lo llevó consigo- Vamos, maestro Soren. Es hora de ver las boobies de la reina.

Y de un momento a otro, ahí se encontró el joven, entre los dos gruesos y enormes bandidos, ambos cruzados de brazos. Frente a ellos, a más o menos 50 metros, un grupo de soldados se acercaba. Sus armas de plata resplandecientes bajo el sol de la tarde, sus armaduras verdes. De pronto los soldados se detuvieron, y abrieron paso a tres doncellas. La mujer del centro iba cubierta desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los talones con un manto blanco, mientras las otras dos mujeres le ayudaban a caminar y a sujetar el manto. Una cuarta venía detrás, empujando un carrito con un gran cofre. Soren apreció la presentación, pero no se dejó engañar.

-Prepárense- les indicó a los hermanos- Quien quiera que venga debajo de ese manto, puede estar escondiendo armas. Un ataque sorpresa de un buen guerrero puede acabar con nosotros tres en un parpadeo.

Repentinamente alarmados, Hugin y Munin afirmaron las hachas asesinas en sus cinturas. Las mujeres, al ver las posturas de los jefes bandidos, se detuvieron un momento. Las damas acompañantes se asustaron, pero la que iba cubierta por el manto siguió caminando. De esa forma reveló su esbelta figura, cubierta solo por un bikini blanco.

-[No puede ser]- pensó Soren- [La reina Elincia está allá atrás, junto con los otros rehenes]

Y efectivamente, no era. Al fijarse en su cara a lo lejos, vio su pelo verde y su corona, incluso el mismo peinado que usaba para las ceremonias. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer se les acercó lo suficiente para hablar, Soren se dio cuenta de que no era otra que Lucía, con una peluca verde y la corona de su reina.

Su cara de irritación a punto de estallar le dejó claro al chico cuánto deseaba matar a esos dos hombres que habían pedido un rescate tan infantil, y sobre todo, porque la miraban de pies a cabeza como a un oasis en medio del desierto.

Las sirvientas dejaron el carrito con el cofre cerca, y se retiraron de inmediato, amedrentadas por los bandidos.

Lucía los examinó a ambos y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de lanzarles miradas asesinas. Luego se fijó en Soren, y por un momento este creyó que lo había reconocido, pero luego se dio cuenta que lo miraba de la misma forma que había hecho con Hugin y Munin.

-[Piensa que yo también soy parte de esto]- comprendió- [Más que eso, no me reconoce. Vaya, parece que mi apariencia actual es mucho más diferente de la anterior de lo que pensaba].

-Aquí tienen su rescate- anunció Lucía- Y ya han examinado mi cuerpo con esos lascivos ojos que tienen. Ahora dejen ir a los rehenes, pedazos de…- pero se contuvo. La reina no hablaba así- Ahora cumplan con su parte del pacto y liberen a mis ciudadanos.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooh!- exclamaron Hugin y Munin, apretándose las caras con sus robustas manos.

-¡La reina es tan atractiva de cerca!- chilló Hugin.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y es tan linda cuando se enoja!- indicó Munin

-¡Ajá! ¡Y su voz de mando es tan…

-¡YA, CÁLLENSE AHORA O YO MISMA CORTARÉ SUS LENGUAS, PEDAZOS DE…

-¡Su majestad!- la interrumpió Soren, antes que "la reina" dijera algo que la verdadera reina no diría nunca.

Lucía se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y se aclaró la garganta.

-…rufianes- se corrigió.

-Aceptaremos la recompensa- prosiguió Soren- y apreciamos la vista.

Con un gesto de manos les indicó a los bandidos que tomaran el cofre. Así hicieron Hugin y Munin, y lo arrastraron un poco hacia su lado para reclamarlo como su propiedad.

Ahí debía terminar. Los bandidos tendrían que entregar a los rehenes, y luego los soldados aprovecharían que ya no tenían ataduras y masacrarían a todos los criminales. Soren lo sabía bien, pero cuando levantó la vista para ver a Hugin y Munin, estos le sonrieron con infinito agradecimiento y admiración. Confiaban en él ciegamente.

El chico se vio invadido por una sensación de culpa, tremenda culpa que se asemejó a un golpe bien sólido en medio del estómago.

-[No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto]- se dijo, irritado con esos tontos que depositaban su confianza en él, con el pueblo que se dejó arrastrar por criminales, y sobre todo con él mismo.

Miró a Lucía, quien lo miraba hacia abajo con una sonrisa malévola, como si pensara que Soren no había deducido su plan. El mago tomó aire, sabiendo que se arrepentiría después, y comenzó su contraataque.

-Sin embargo- dijo- no liberaremos a todos los rehenes, como habíamos prometido.

La cara de Lucía se deformó por la rabia de un momento a otro. Lo único que le había hecho mantener la compostura era que Elincia se encontraba cautiva y que esperaba una masacre de bandidos después de que la humillaran de tal forma. Soren supo que si no seleccionaba sus palabras con cuidado, su cabeza podía ser una de las primeras en rodar en la batalla que se desataría.

-Déjame terminar- fingió molestia para salvarse- liberaremos a la mitad de los rehenes ahora, y mantendremos a la otra mitad con nosotros para evitar que nos sigan. Una vez estemos lo suficientemente lejos, dejaremos libres al resto de los rehenes.

Lucía apretó los dientes, en su cara reflejada la mueca de un odio profundo.

-¡¿Y qué garantía tenemos de que cumplirán su palabra esta vez?!- alegó ella, indignada- No piensen que harán lo que quieran con la guardia real solo porque tienen unas cuantas vidas inocentes en sus manos.

Hugin y Munin se protegieron sus cabezas y se inclinaron ligeramente, amedrentados.

-¡Hermano, la reina es terrorífica!- alegó Hugin.

-¡Lo sé, hermano! ¡Ya no quiero tenerla tan cerca!- chilló Munin.

Soren solo se la quedó mirando, de brazos cruzados. No podía decir simplemente que les creyeran porque no tenían otra alternativa, Lucía ya estaba bastante enojada y la creía capaz de despreciar unas cuantas vidas. No había excusa que los bandidos pudieran ofrecer, ni la guardia real ni Lucía les harían caso. Tragó saliva. Tendría que usar su as bajo la manga.

-¿En serio estás en posición de dejar morir a unos cuantos inocentes, "reina Elincia"?- le preguntó, dejando escapar un extraño tono con las últimas palabras.

Lucía comenzó a respirar ligeramente más agitada.

-¿A qué te refieres, bandido?

Soren sonrió. No porque se sintiera orgulloso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino porque la situación le parecía de lo más divertido. Ver a Lucía acorralada de esa forma, confundida y frustrada le causaba cierta satisfacción.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te quites ese estúpido disfraz- le espetó Soren.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamaron Hugin y Munin, más rojos que nunca.

-¡¿Esperas que me desnude aquí mismo?!- exclamó Lucía- ¡Tú no quieres más que una muerte lenta!

-Me refería a tu identidad- aclaró Soren, también con la cara roja por la idea- Tú no eres más que una impostora. La verdadera reina Elincia está allá, entre los rehenes.

Hugin y Munin dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, anonadados. Lucía también se sorprendió, pero cobró de inmediato la compostura.

-¡Tonterías! Yo soy la verdadera reina de Crimea y no necesito probárselos a ustedes, malditos criminales.

-¿En serio?- Soren se encogió de hombros. Ya había ganado- Hugin, Munin, díganle a sus muchachos que traigan a la chica de pelo verde y la ejecuten. Ambos asintieron, y Hugin partió para buscar a la chica él mismo. En poco tiempo aparecieron él y Elincia, esta con las manos atadas por la espalda y una soga al cuello a modo de collar, por si intentaba algo. Ella y Lucía cruzaron miradas un momento, antes de que Hugin la hiciera caer de rodillas.

Soren miró un momento a Lucía para dejarle las cosas en claro por si ella no había entendido su posición, pero ella sí que la había entendido. Su expresión irradiaba tanto odio, tanta tristeza y tanta frustración que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Hugin levantó su hacha de forma amenazante, pero Lucía lo interrumpió incluso antes que pudiera acomodarse para decapitar a Elincia.

-¡ALTO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

Soren y los bandidos se giraron a ella, quien permaneció agachada por un buen rato, intentando recuperarse.

-¿Y bien?- la apremió Soren.

Lucía asintió.

-Es verdad, no soy la reina- admitió- Ella es la verdadera Elincia, así que por favor, no le hagan nada. Les daremos diez cofres más, tómenme a mí si quieren, pero no le hagan nada a ella.

Soren asintió, sonriendo, aunque no le agradó tanto ver a Lucía así de mal. Victorioso, fingió desinterés de todo para continuar con su plan.

-Nos basta con este cofre que tenemos aquí- admitió- Les daremos a la mitad de los rehenes, pero la otra mitad y la reina se quedan con nosotros. No se atrevan a seguirnos.

Pero al voltearse otra vez, Soren se encontró con la personificación del odio mirándolo fijamente, como si Lucía le describiera con su cara los horrores que planeaba hacerle experimentar.

-[No es bonita cuando se enoja]- pensó- [Para nada]

Finalmente, con un gesto de la mano les indicó a los bandidos que regresaran hacia la alcaldía. Sin embargo, en medio del camino hacia la puerta, Soren se giró una última vez. Lucía volvió a mirarlo, más calmada. Quiso decirle algo para no hacerla preocupar, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra, así que continuó su camino y cerró la puerta de la alcaldía tras de sí.

-[Estuve a punto de matar a la reina]- se dijo Soren, mientras caminaba- [Me gané el odio de Lucía y ahora todos creen que soy amigo de estos criminales ¿En qué lío me he metido?]

 **-/-/-/-/-0-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

Es posible que se me haya ido un error de continuidad, pillé varios mientras revisaba.

Dejen reviews, por favor ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Supongo que el próximo será el último del arco de Elincia, aunque siempre se extienden más de lo que uno piensa


	7. Dos Buenos Actores

**7._ Dos Buenos Actores**

Recuento:

 _Soren se cortó el pelo y salió a explorar el mundo para crecer como persona y dejar de depender de alguien más. Poco después conoció a unos bandidos, que le tomaron apego. Luego de eso llegó a un pueblo, en donde se encontró a la reina Elincia trabajando como mesera. Cuando ambos se disponían a ignorarse, un grupo de bandidos los capturó y los hizo rehenes, pero por gracia de Ashera, los bandidos eran los mismos que le habían tomado cariño a Soren unos días antes, por lo que lo dejaron libre. Sin embargo pronto apareció la guardia real de Crimea para hacer frente a los bandidos, que tenían muchos rehenes (y a la reina Elincia entre ellos, aunque estos no lo sabían). Soren, al comprender que la situación acabaría con la vida de muchos inocentes, y también por cierto cariño que les había tomado a los bandidos, decidió ayudarles. Pero al hacerlo reveló la identidad de Elincia e hizo enojar a Lucía. Ahora tiene que encontrar la manera de salvar todas las vidas que pueda._

…

Soren aún no podía creer lo que había hecho. Hacía unos momentos, los bandidos y sus rehenes se habían marchado de la villa, acompañados por el mago y la reina.

Hugin y Munin no podían creer que la verdadera reina de Crimea había estado junto a ellos todo el tiempo, aunque por instrucciones de Soren no se lo habían dicho a ninguno de sus hombres, para no tentarlos a nada estúpido.

-¿Deberíamos ponerle un bikini a ella?- se preguntó Hugin, mientras caminaban.

-¡Oh, pero qué buena idea!- exclamó su hermano Munin.

Mientras tanto, Soren intentaba concentrarse en idear un plan rápido, antes que los soldados intentaran alguna hazaña ridícula.

El grupo caminaba por un valle bastante plano. Se veían unos cuantos bosques a lo lejos, pero Soren no quería adentrarse a uno tan pronto. Tenían que esperar.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que no notó cuando Elincia se puso a caminar a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, maestro Soren?- le espetó, como solo ella podía preocuparse de los demás.

El chico se sorprendió al oír su voz tan cerca, pero se sacudió el estupor con rapidez.

-Sí, solo pensaba.

La cara de Elincia se iluminó con interés. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero como gobernante admiraba mucho a Soren por las estrategias y trucos que podía sacarse de la manga cuando todo parecía perdido.

-¿En qué pensabas?

Soren hizo un gesto con la mano que recorría todo a su alrededor.

-Tenemos una tanda de bandidos con rehenes, y a tu guardia personal con una emputecida Lucía liderándolos. Me da miedo que intenten algo tonto, especialmente porque estás aquí.

Elincia asintió. Lucía podía ser un poco cerrada de mente en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Qué tal si nos perdemos en los bosques?- sugirió- Podríamos dejar a los rehenes ahí para que los bandidos huyan.

Soren la miró con honesto estupor. Aunque fuesen quienes la habían tomado prisionera junto con otros ciudadanos, aunque fuesen criminales, aun así Elincia intentaba dar con una solución al problema que no involucrara lastimarlos. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, a Soren le agradaba que existiera gente así en el mundo, y mucho más, que una de ellas fuera la reina de Crimea. Si hubiese sido más expresivo, quizás hasta le habría mostrado una sonrisa.

-Bien pensado, pero si nos dirigimos a un bosque ahora, los soldados tendrán una forma de acercársenos sin que los notemos. Basta que unos pocos se quiten las armaduras, nos rodeen y nos bañen con flechas y magia. Con buenos tiradores, hasta podrían dejar vivos a un puñado de rehenes. Lo que necesitamos es avanzar por terreno abierto.

Elincia esperó que Soren terminara, pero el joven no dijo más.

-¿Y después?- preguntó.

Soren lo pensó un momento.

-Pues lo que estabas diciendo. Lo más lógico será dejar a los rehenes en cierto punto de un bosque, contándote a ti. Los bandidos deberían ser capaces de alejarse lo suficiente antes que lleguen los soldados, porque parece que han mantenido su palabra sobre no seguirnos, hasta el momento… aunque hay algunas complicaciones.

-¿Qué complicaciones?

-Sentimientos- contestó secamente, como si fuera el nombre de su enemigo acérrimo- los sentimientos siempre son lo que desbarata un plan excelente. En este caso, me imagino que habrá uno que otro bandido que quiera quedarse con alguna señorita del grupo de los rehenes.

-Pero Hugin y Munin tienen bastante influencia entre sus hombres- le espetó Elincia- y tú también. No creo que hagan nada que ustedes tres no quieran.

Soren asintió, sorprendido de que Elincia hubiera captado esas sutilezas.

-El otro problema es Lucía.

Elincia suspiró, sintiéndose en parte responsable.

-Querrá vengarse de los bandidos a toda costa- alegó Soren.

Elincia meditó esa frase un momento, y al ver un pequeño error, se lo corrigió.

-No- aseguró- Lucía querrá vengarse de ti.

Soren abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa, pero al pensarlo un segundo más, comprendió que Elincia estaba probablemente en lo cierto.

-Es verdad, fui yo quien la hizo enojar.

-Ella está acostumbrada a pelear con criminales- le hizo ver Elincia- No me pareció que Hugin o Munin causaran mucha impresión en ella. Más bien, tenía toda su atención puesta en ti.

-Es verdad…- Soren supo que este nuevo dato cambiaba todo su plan, pero al integrarlo se formó uno mucho mejor, más redondo y fuerte.

En ese momento, cuando Elincia miró a Soren, pudo ver una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa de verdad, que le salía del corazón. Sin embargo, no era una sonrisa inocente o iluminada, sino que la malvada mueca de alguien que no puede esperar a demostrar su superioridad.

De pronto Soren la miró, y por un momento Elincia temió por su cuello. En ese mero instante le pareció que un espectro demoníaco la detectaba con sus ojos rojos, pero un pestañeo después ya había vuelto a ser aquel calmo y seguro joven estratega.

-¿Qué tan bien actúas, "Linci"?

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

El grupo de bandidos avanzó un buen tramo por el valle, y cuando Soren supuso que ya habían ganado suficiente terreno, los hizo dirigirse hacia un bosque cercano. Ahí prepararon todo como él les dijo y seguidamente se dispusieron a marcharse con el cofre lleno de oro.

-¿Entonces solo nos vamos?- inquirió Hugin- ¿Qué harás tú, maestro Soren?

-Yo distraeré a los soldados- indicó el mago.

A Hugin y Munin se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y de un momento a otro abrazaron a Soren por ambos lados, estrujándolo entre sus enormes y musculosos cuerpos.

-¡Maestro Soreeeeeeeeeeen!- chillaron a coro.

-¡Ya, quítense, maldición!

-¡No mueras, maestro Soren!- le rogó Munin.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó inocentemente Hugin.

-Con mi suerte, seguro que sí- alegó el mago- Ahora vayan. No se preocupen por mí, soy demasiado inteligente para morir.

Hugin y Munin se despidieron con respeto, y de la misma forma hicieron muchos de los otros bandidos, conmovidos por cuánta admiración causaba este mago en sus jefes. Mientras los bandidos se marchaban, Soren y Elincia se los quedaron mirando.

El resto de los rehenes se encontraba en otra zona. No les habían contado su plan, puesto que era necesario que no supieran que la amenaza había desaparecido.

Soren miró a Elincia para preguntarle si estaba lista, pero al hacerlo advirtió que esta lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?- inquirió, molesto por la mirada de la reina.

-No sabía que fueras tan popular, Soren.

Este se sonrojó, y para que Elincia no viera su cara, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el caballo que les había pedido a los bandidos que dejaran ahí.

-Vamos, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Después de un par de horas, no muy lejos de ahí, la guardia real de Crimea inspeccionaba la zona. Iban todos a caballo, con sus estandartes y sus armaduras puestas, sus capas blancas agitándose al viento y sus armas listas para desenvainar. Lucía se encontraba a la cabeza, con semblante serio. Pensaba en lo que le haría a ese bandido delgado de ojos rojos que había jugado con la vida de su querida reina.

-¡Señorita Lucía, por allá se ve algo!- escuchó que le decía uno de los soldados.

Al girar su cabeza, notó que algo rojo se movía en la entrada a un bosque. Era una camisa que habían atado al árbol, indicándoles dónde se encontraban los rehenes.

Lucía sonrió con malicia.

-¡Muy bien, soldados! Quiero cuatro exploradores que rodeen el bosque, dos por cada lado. Busquen por señales de una emboscada, nunca se sabe lo que esos criminales tienen en mente ¡Todos los demás, síganme!

Lucía apresuró a su caballo hacia el bosque, y como una enorme estela, sus soldados cabalgaron tras ella a toda velocidad.

Les habían dado bastante tiempo, por lo que personas inteligentes podrían haber escapado, pero Lucía estaba segura que esos perros sarnosos simplemente habían hecho tiempo para buscar un lugar desde donde les fuera fácil emboscarlos.

Pronto se adentraron en el bosque. La espadachín se apeó de su caballo, así como muchos otros que no estaban tan acostumbrados a montar. La distancia entre árbol y árbol era suficiente para pasar entre varias personas al mismo tiempo, pero el terreno estaba lleno de baches y relieves, lo que hacía el andar lento.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de los soldados, no les tomó mucho tiempo dar con un grupo de personas, todos juntos y sentados en un terreno bajo. Al verlos mejor, se notaba que estaban atados de pies y manos.

-Los rehenes- reconoció Lucía.

Inmediatamente dividió a los soldados que iban con ella en tres grupos; unos que rodearan a los rehenes por la derecha, en busca de los bandidos que obviamente estaban ocultos, otros que fueran por la izquierda, y un grupo más pequeño de soldados acorazados que la acompañaran para hacerles creer a los criminales que su trampa había funcionado.

Lucía avanzó hacia el terreno bajo, donde se encontraban los rehenes. Su mano en su espada, lista para saltar y contraatacar. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de que los bandidos se hubieran mezclado con los mismos rehenes para atacarla mientras esta los rescataba, pero todos ahí se veían asustados, legítimamente asustados.

-¿Dónde están los ban…- quiso preguntar, pero en ese momento un grito lejano la alertó.

-¡Lucía!- se oyó la voz de una mujer, y no de cualquier mujer.

-Elincia…- la reconoció Lucía, sin aliento.

-¡Lucía!- volvió a oír.

Y de pronto apareció. Elincia se encontraba maniatada sobre un caballo, reposando en los brazos de un joven de pelo oscuro y ojos rojos, quien llevaba las riendas.

-¡Lucía, sálvame!- le rogó Elincia.

La espadachín reconoció al sujeto en un instante. Furiosa, le apuntó con su espada.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de la reina, ahora mismo!- exclamó.

Pero Soren sonrió con exagerada malicia.

-¡La reina es mía!- y en un gesto desagradable, se acercó a la cara de Elincia y le lamió el cuello y parte de la mejilla- ¡Ella dará a luz a mis hijos y…

Quiso seguir, había preparado todo un discurso malvado para ese momento, pero Lucía no pensaba esperar. Se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el caballo en línea recta. Soren, comprendiendo que no podía jugar más, dio media vuelta con el caballo y echó a cabalgar lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Lucía, sálvame!- continuó gritando Elincia.

Lucía podía correr condenadamente rápido si se lo proponía, y se encontraban en un terreno supuestamente desventajoso para cabalgar, mucho más dos personas en el mismo caballo, sin embargo Soren había previsto esto, y había elegido meticulosamente el camino que seguiría. Por supuesto, los rehenes habían permanecido en aquel específico terreno bajo, precisamente porque era un punto de partida para un camino ancho y sin relieves dentro del bosque, que daba directamente hacia la salida. De esa forma Soren pudo cabalgar más rápido que Lucía, muy para el pesar de esta.

Así pasaron un buen rato, Elincia gritando, Lucía corriendo a todo dar y Soren intentando no mirar hacia atrás. Poco a poco fue aumentando la distancia entre Lucía y el caballo, hasta que se perdieron de vista. Sin embargo, Lucía no dejó de correr, guiada por los gritos de su reina y el sonido de los cascos del animal al pisar el suelo.

En poco tiempo Soren y Elincia salieron del bosque. Ya casi era la hora en que se despedirían. Soren disminuyó la velocidad, confiado en que Lucía estaría sin aliento para ese entonces.

-Gracias por todo- le espetó Elincia.

-¿De qué hablas? Casi te ejecuto allá en el pueblo.

-Pero te aseguraste de que todos salieran sanos y salvos ¿No quieres venir conmigo? Podríamos trabajar juntos…

-No, gracias. No me gusta la política.

Elincia asintió. No había esperado convencerlo en unos pocos segundos.

-Aun así, muchas gracias. Es un agrado ver que hay ciudadanos ejemplares como tú en este reino.

Soren se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, menos a recibirlos de una muchacha bonita. El caballo finalmente se detuvo.

-Ya, bájate antes que Lucía nos alcance y me mate.

Elincia asintió, pero antes de apearse, tomó a Soren por el mentón y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. El mago se llevó una mano a la cara, anonadado, mientras la reina se bajaba de la montura de un salto. Se miraron por un momento, él sin saber qué decir, ella con una sonrisa complaciente. Finalmente ella le dio una palmada al caballo para que siguiera su rumbo. Así el animal echó a andar, haciendo reaccionar a Soren. Este se sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia adelante y echó a cabalgar a toda velocidad.

Elincia se lo quedó mirando un momento, hasta que se volvió muy pequeñito en el horizonte. Entonces se giró hacia el bosque, solo para encontrar a Lucía con cara de pocos amigos mirándola desde la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Lucía!- la saludó Elincia, al acercarse.

Pero Lucía no se quitaba la cara de pocos amigos.

-Reina- le espetó- ¿Podría decirme por qué besó a ese bandido?

Elincia abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No se había esperado que Lucía viera eso.

-Ah… yo…- miró hacia los lados, pero ya no había ningún Soren para sugerir una excusa convincente- pues…

Lucía la tomó de las mejillas, las apretó y las estiró, todo sin quitarse la cara de interrogatorio.

-¿Qué relación tiene con ese sujeto, si se puede saber? ¿Eeeeh?

-Lu… Lushía…- intentó hablar la reina.

Entonces Lucía soltó la cara de Elincia.

-¿Al menos no te hizo nada? ¿No te…- y se notó que le tomó trabajo seguir hablando- fecundó?

Elincia sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

-Es más amable de lo que aparenta.

Lucía suspiró, y de un momento a otro abrazó a su reina con fuerza.

-Al menos estás bien. Con eso me basta.

Elincia cerró el abrazo de su amiga. Quería decirle todo lo que había pasado, pero Soren le había pedido que no revelara su identidad a nadie. "No quiero a una Lucía persiguiéndome la espalda por el resto de mi vida", había argumentado, aunque Elincia tenía la idea de que la preocupación de Soren iba más por el qué pensaban de él que por una estrategia extravagante.

Y así fue como el bandido misterioso evitó una masacre. Después de eso marchó hacia el este, encontrando más aventuras que no había pedido, pero esas ya son historias para otro día.


End file.
